


Our Lust

by Kamui0915



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Begging, Bitchy/Needy Obito, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Uchiha Obito, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Dildo/Vibrator, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Top Hatake Kakashi, a little fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamui0915/pseuds/Kamui0915
Summary: Kakashi was a bus driver and Obito was the conductor. Maybe tonight Obito looked fine on the outside when he bought them a drink after a tiring job, but actually he wasn't, there were ropes tying his whole body; bondage, under his uniform, and he was too horny to wait to have sex at home. Well, why should be at home when you can do it on the bus? And it's pleasant for Kakashi to see Obito frustrated for his cock.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 21
Kudos: 142





	Our Lust

**Author's Note:**

> It's just straight smut. Enjoy tho.

From morning to midnight, Hatake Kakashi, who worked as a bus driver, could only sigh when he finished delivering passengers at the last stop, on this bus, there was only himself and a conductor named Uchiha Obito. The two of them decided to go back to the main office soon to report today's work.

Once they arrived there, Kakashi took his time to rest for a while by sitting on his chair and stretching his arms. “You know what to do, Obito.”

Behind him, the black haired man snorted. “I know. I know.”

Obito got off the bus to buy drinks for them, but after a few steps he bit his lips, maybe he looked fine from the outside, but actually there are ropes around his body, tying him up tightly under his clothes; bondage. Kakashi did it because he lost the bet and he had to obey what Kakashi wanted.

The worst thing is… He had been using this bondage since morning, probably there are many red traces of the ropes all over his body now. Ah, and the convenience store was kind of far by walking.

"Mnhh… Mmm..." Obito let out soft moans. The ropes on his crotch and ass felt uncomfortable. They tied his cock and balls tightly that were linked to his ass with a knot in his asshole. Not to forget to mention there was also a butt plug inside his ass that was linked with a cable to his thigh, also tiny vibrators on his nipples.

Obito finally arrived at the convenience store and quickly took some drinks, then went to the cashier to pay but he had to wait in line first. The black haired man kept biting his lips all the time, he couldn’t lie that he was horny right now, he wanted to have sex, he wanted to be fucked by Kakashi. Yes, his boyfriend needed to take responsibility because of this.

Obito stepped ahead when the person in front of him was gone, but suddenly something bumped into him behind and it made Obito moan. “Aahh!” He quickly covered his mouth.

“Ah, sorry. Are there any wounds on your body?”

Obito heard a voice behind him and turned his head, he saw a young lady with her kid. It seemed that little kid who bumped into him just now. He tried to smile. “Oh, I’m fine. I was just surprised.”

The young lady nodded with a smile, Obito turned back to the front to pay for his drinks. Gosh, a little shaking could push the knots and the toy deeper into his ass.

“Are you really ok, sir? Your face is red.” The young girl at the cashier asked.

“I’m ok.” Obito slowly answered.

He left after paying. His breath started getting heavier as he imagined the toy as his boyfriend's cock. A little bit more… A little bit more he could have Kakashi’s cock inside his ass. Thinking about it made his cock twitch instantly.

“Ngghh!” He was distracted by the tightness of the bondage.

What happened just now was similar to what happened this morning. Someone thought he was sick, but that was because Kakashi turned on the butt plug in his ass.

_Obito bit his lips as he felt the toys vibrate in his hole and nipples, one of them even grinded on his prostate. “Nghh, mmnn.” Soft moans accidentally came out of his lips._

_“Are you ok?” One of the passengers asked._

_“Yes, I’m fine.”_

_“Your breath sounds heavy and your face is red.”_

_“I’m really ok.”_

_Obito turned his body to prevent the passenger from asking more, but then he gasped as another passenger bumped into his back. This was torturing him, Obito covered his mouth. His cock was hard and twitching. Glad Kakashi didn’t turn on the toy at the max level or he would have cummed in his pants, definitely._

The black haired man finally arrived at the main office and met one of the workers, Mitarashi Anko.

“Oh, Obito, you came already? Where’s Kakashi? Both of you haven’t reported today’s work.”

“Wait for a while, ok? We just take a rest first. We’ll come to you soon.” Obito continued walking, but then he moaned when Anko squeezed his ass. “N-Nggh! Anko!!”

“What’s that? Did you just moan?” Anko giggled. “I just envy that your ass is more bouncy than mine. Fine, go away and don’t take too long.”

Gosh, this woman, her squeeze just made the toy hit his prostate. Obito returned to the bus and stood near his boyfriend. “Here.”

“Thank you, Obito. How was your walk? Good?”

“Ugh, yeah.”

He looked at the silver haired man who was drinking, the black suit that Kakashi wore was very suitable and made his heart pound. Obito wanted to compliment him that his lover was very handsome in that outfit.

“Let’s report today’s work.”

“Wait.” Obito sat on Kakashi’s lap before the silver haired man could stand.

“Obito…” Kakashi saw that Obito’s breath was getting heavy, and his face was filled with a blush.

Obito bit his lips and muffled-needy moans escaped his lips. “Mnhh, daddy… I want your cock in my ass… Please...”

Kakashi smirked hearing Obito called him daddy. That meant he couldn’t bear it anymore, Obito was begging for him.

“I planned to make you wait until we arrive at home.”

“Cruel. How can you make me wait so long after torturing me like this?”

“Torturing you? I thought you enjoyed it instead.”

Obito did enjoy it, that’s why he needed more. “Can we…?”

“If you want me so badly, show me then. Beg more, show me how needy you are for my cock.”

“Mhhh...” Obito nuzzled Kakashi’s face while hugging his neck. He loved this, he loved when Kakashi dominated him and made him beg. “Daddy, fuck me, please. My hole is really hungry for you, it loves to be filled with your cum. It wants to be fucked senseless by your cock so bad. Please...”

“Oh, you seem to really enjoy being a needy person, but I love it. You don’t know how sexy you are when you beg.” Kakashi nibbled on Obito’s chin.

“Ngghh… Yes, and I’m yours, daddy.”

“Of course.” Kakashi went up to nuzzle Obito’s face and leaned to his ear with a low voice. “Show me your body.”

Obito’s cock twitched in his pants when he heard Kakashi whispering seductively. He slowly stood and turned around showing his back to Kakashi, he unzipped his pants while bending down to give his boyfriend a good view of his ass, close to Kakashi’s face.

The silver haired man could see the knot in his hole and the cable of the toy that connected to Obito’s thigh, he smirked, Obito was really good at teasing him. His cock was twitching in his pants, too.

Obito sat back on Kakashi’s lap and it made Kakashi groan. The Uchiha smirked. “I could feel your dick is twitching. Enjoying the show, daddy?” He then took off his outfit with sexual movements and finally revealed the bondage on his body and the small vibrators on his nipples.

Kakashi didn’t answer and just pulled Obito into a kiss. The black haired man moaned in their hot, passionate kiss. 

“Ngghh… Mnhhh…” Their lips sucked on each other, their tongues fought together for almost ten minutes, enough to make the drool fell down Obito’s chin.

Then Kakashi went down attacking Obito’s neck.

“Oooh!!” The black haired man moaned as he felt his boyfriend kissing and sucking on his neck. He tilted his head back to give more access to Kakashi, he turned on already. “Ngghh, yes, daddy, touch me.”

Obito was drowning in pleasure and didn’t notice when Kakashi grabbed his arms and brought them to his back. The Uchiha yelled in pain as he felt the strong knot on his wrists.

“Kakashi, what-hey!” Obito was surprised as his vision suddenly became dark. Kakashi blindfolded him.

“What did you call me, Obito?” Kakashi pulled the ropes hard.

“Aaahh!! I meant daddy!”

Kakashi smirked to see the blush on Obito’s face with his heavy breathing, he looked so sexy with that blindfold.

“P-Please, don’t pull the ropes, i-it hurts!” This bondage tied his balls and cock even tighter. “Nghhh… Please...”

“Bad boy, you showed that lewd face of yours to the passengers this morning. What if they think of fucking you in their heads, hm?”

“But i-it’s because you turned the toys in my ass and-aahhh!!” Obito suddenly moaned loud when Kakashi pulled the ropes even harder.

“Oh, really? Not because you enjoyed it?”

God, Obito wanted Kakashi to stop pulling the ropes, his cock and balls hurt, even the knot and the toy in his hole felt more annoying. “I enjoyed it! I enjoyed it!” The black haired man bit his lips, he couldn’t lie that he did enjoy the toys on his body.

Kakashi smirked. “What a slut. Maybe I should give you a little punishment.” He turned on the toys at a higher level than in the morning.

Obito jolted as he felt the vibration on his nipples and ass. “Aahh!! Ahhh!! Oohhh!!” His body was greatly shaken on Kakashi’s lap, more drool fell down his chin. “Aahhh! Ngghh! D-Don’t tease me, just fuck me already.”

“Then you should prepare me first.”

“Yes, yes, let me suck you, ngghh.” Obito eagerly said.

Kakashi didn't turn off the toys and just let Obito stand on his knees between his legs, he unzipped his pants and made his cock meet the Uchiha’s lips. Feeling the soft touch, Obito quickly wrapped his mouth around Kakashi’s cock, sucking and bobbing his head.

"Mnhh… Ngghh… Mmhh…" His muffled moans came out to feel the toy was grinding his prostate.

A smirk appeared again on Kakashi’s lips to see how excited Obito was. He stroked the Uchiha’s hair. “Good boy. You can’t get my dick just by whining, you have to work.”

Obito nodded. He moved his tongue to lick the cock with enjoyment just like it was his candy or ice cream. This was so good to have Kakashi’s cock in his mouth, his hole twitched imagining this cock would be inside his ass soon.

Obito could hear Kakashi letting out soft moans and it made him happy to know his boyfriend enjoying his touch. “Enough, Obito. I don’t want to cum in your mouth.” Kakashi stopped the Uchiha by grabbing his hair.

The black haired man was surprised to feel his boyfriend pulling the ropes in his back to help him stand, and yelled when his body suddenly fell on the floor. He couldn’t see anything.

“Open your legs.”

Obito was silent as he heard that dominant voice commanding him, finally he could feel that big cock of Kakashi fuck him senseless. “Yes, here… Here…” Obito opened his legs wide till his hole was shown, he was excited to be fucked.

Kakashi pulled out the vibrator in Obito's ass, it vibrated on the floor and was so wet, he leaned down to bite and leave several bite marks on the Uchiha’s inner thighs before pushing something to his hole.

“A-Ahh!!” Obito jolted a bit, but he knew it wasn’t his boyfriend’s cock. “Nghh, ahh… Not toys anymore.” It was a dildo. The black haired man moaned louder as the other man started fucking him with it. “Ahhh!! Ahhh!! Nghhh!! Enough, I want your cock.”

“Why? Aren’t they the same? You’re moaning loud like a needy bitch whether I fuck you with my cock or toys.”

“But still, your cock is my favorite.”

Kakashi smirked. “Naughty boy. What should I call you now? A cum slut?"

“I am, but only your slut, only for your cum."

“You’re so dirty when you are horny, Obito.”

“Aren’t you happy with that, daddy?" Obito smiled languidly. "Would you give me your dick now?"

"Not so fast." Kakashi crawled on top of the Uchiha and took the vibrator off from his chest. Those dark-pinky nipples were finally shown. "Oh, I guess I abused your nipples too much with the toy."

"It's fine, mmhh… Give me more pleasure."

The smirk on Kakashi’s lips hadn’t gone yet and he leaned down to lick and suck on Obito’s nipples.

“Aahh… Yes, ngghh… Aahh...” His nipples were already hard and wet. Kakashi stopped after a while and Obito whined. He arched his back, trying to meet his nipples with Kakashi's lips again. “Ahh… More, daddy. I like it when you play with my nipples.”

"Like this?" Kakashi pulled them with his fingers.

"Ahh! Yes, ngghh! Aahh… so good!" Obito wiggled underneath Kakashi. A little pinch on his nipples made his cock twitch and hard even more. His legs moved uncomfortably as if he held himself not to cum just by his chest.

"So sensitive." Kakashi left Obito's chest and a frustrated groan escaped Obito's lips. "You want my cock, don't you?"

"Yes, yes, fill me up with your cum, daddy. A lot. Even until my hole can't bear it and your cum drips down my legs." Obito licked his lips.

Kakashi smirked again, he loved to hear all the dirty talks Obito said, especially when he was begging for his cock like this. Kakashi pulled out the dildo from Obito's hole and another frustrated groan, because of the emptiness, could be heard from the Uchiha.

"Then…"

Obito was surprised when Kakashi suddenly turned his body around and made him lie on his chest while presenting his needy ass.

"What do you want-AAHHH!!!" Obito was surprised to feel Kakashi's cock entering his ass roughly in one push. "Oh, god, aahh!! Aaahh!! Aaahh!!"

The Uchiha moaned loud as his boyfriend didn't give him time to adjust and just roughly fucked him. "Kakashi!! Kakashi!!" It hurt.

"What? Isn't this what you want?"

"At least prepare me first."

"Why should I? That capsule vibrator and the dildo already loosened your hole."

Kakashi added more speed to his pace, thrusting deeper. He could feel Obito's hole pinching him tightly and twitching.

"Aaahh!! Aaahh!! Mmhh!! Aaahh!!" Obito's drool fell down his chin a lot, wetting the floor. His body jolted several times. "It's so good being fucked by your cock! Keep fucking me! Don't stop!"

They stayed at that position for several minutes. Obito's cock twitched again, begging to be released from the tight ties, he wanted to cum.

"Daddy, aahh! Loosen the ropes, please. I want to cum… ngghh!"

"No."

The black haired man yelped as he felt his boyfriend carrying him up. Obito didn't know what happened since he still had the blindfold on his eyes, he could feel that Kakashi's cock was still inside him, but the silver haired man stopped fucking him.

Other things that Obito could feel were Kakashi's chest on his back with his inner thighs being held to spread his legs wide. Getting lost in his thoughts, Obito was surprised when Kakashi moved, hitting his prostate again and even harder.

"Aahh!! Aahh!! Ngghh!! Aahh!!"

"Mmh, Obito, you’re so tight, swallowing my dick very well. Fuck!"

The blindfold slowly loosened by itself as if it was proof of how hard Kakashi fucking the Uchiha. Obito’s eyes widened to see the clear glass in front of him. Kakashi fucked him at the center door of the bus.

“Daddy, aahh! Someone might see us. Aahh!”

"Let them. Aren't you happy if they see that you belong to me?"

"Ngghh, yes, I'm happy, but-" Obito's words were cut off when he saw Anko and the other workers passing by. He bit his lips to hold his moans.

"Oh, holding your moans? Do as you want then." Kakashi didn't intend to stop, he kept fucking his boyfriend.

Little tears gathered in the corner of Obito's eyes between pain and pleasure. Kakashi fucked him hard. Obito hoped Anko and the others didn't notice them. The Uchiha screamed as they were gone.

"Aaahh!!! Aaahh!! Daddy, please loosen the ropes." Obito wanted to cum, but couldn't. He could feel his cum was ready to burst, precum even leaked from his tip.

"No."

"Please! Please! Please! I want to cum! Loosen the ropes, please!"

So lewd. Obito could see their reflections in the glass. His body jolted against Kakashi's body several times, and his face covered in tears and drool from his mouth.

"Oh dear, I can't refuse if you are begging with tears like that." Yet, Kakashi smirked behind him, he then pulled one of the knots and made the ties around the cock loosen. Obito's cum burst out immediately, staining the glass.

The black haired man panted heavily after his orgasm. He felt his boyfriend still moving inside his ass before finally catching up with him, filling him up with the thick white liquid.

A groan left Kakashi's lips and he panted as well. He slowly pulled out as their breath calmed down and put Obito down.

"You're not gonna take off this bondage from my body?"

"No. You look good in these ropes."

Kakashi reached behind and only loosened the ropes that tied Obito's wrists. He stepped closer, trapping the Uchiha between the door and himself by putting his arm beside Obito's head on the glass.

They could feel each other's breath. Obito reached for Kakashi's face and nuzzled his cheek. "You were so good at fucking me. Thank you for the pleasure."

"Same. Thank you for satisfying me, too." Kakashi nuzzled Obito's cheek, his lips then went down the Uchiha's neck to kiss it, a soft moan left Obito's lips as he tilted his head up.

The silver haired man returned to the Uchiha's cheek again, their breath hit each other before finally their lips met in a passionate kiss.

Obito's arms slowly moved to wrap around Kakashi's neck, and he jumped wrapping his legs around the hips, Kakashi caught his thighs.

Their kiss became hotter, sucking on each other with tongues linking inside, wet sound can be heard, drool fell down Obito's chin, but the Uchiha stopped the kiss before they could get horny any further.

"Enough. Otherwise, we'll continue for the next round."

"You're right." Kakashi said while sticking their foreheads. "We need to report today's work." He put Obito down to stand on his legs. "Do you know that I'm always watching you from the cameras? And the view when this bus is crowded and you coincide with the passengers makes me satisfied."

"That's why you fucked me here, huh? In front of this door?"

"Yeah, I wish I could change positions with one of the passengers who are close to you. If I was the passenger and you were the conductor I would probably commit sexual harassment."

"Jerk."

"And you love this jerk."

"Yeah, forever. I love to see you addicted to my body and looking at me with a hungry look."

"And I love to see you always thirsty for my cock and being fucked."

Obito smirked a little and gave Kakashi a peck on the lips. He then walked away and saw his body dirty with their cums. His fingers touched his inner thigh where Kakashi's cum was still flowing there from his ass, he licked the cum and a seductive grin appeared on his face.

"Hey, stop that." Kakashi said behind him.

"Why? Is your dick twitching again?"

"Geez, you…"

Obito just smirked and they ended up helping each other to fix their clothes. After they finished, the two of them immediately got out of the bus to give a report about today's work.

"Thanks for today, Kakashi." Obito gave a peck on Kakashi's lips again as they arrived at the gate, but the silver haired man touched his chin this time, stopping him from separating their lips.

"Longer." Kakashi said, and Obito just closed his eyes when their lips met again in a sweet, soft kiss.

Obito's eyes softened. "Kakashi, I want to go to your house."

"Sure."

"But for now, you have to hold my hand until we arrive at your home! Here!" Obito offered his hand with a demanding voice.

Kakashi just chuckled seeing his suddenly-changed behavior. "Such a princess."

"I have ropes all around my body, so take your responsibility, make sure I don't fall!"

"Fine, fine." Kakashi took Obito's hand and they started walking home. "You could walk by yourself when you bought me a drink."

"I-It's a different story! It's becauseー"

"It's because the reward was my cock?"

Obito blushed. "S-Shut up!" He looked away while grumbling.

Kakashi pulled him closer and caught his waist. "So cute." He kissed the Uchiha on the cheek. "When we get to my house I will make you feel more pleasure than before."

"Oh? We'll do it until morning, huh?" A little smirk appeared on Obito's lips. "I accept your challenge."

Kakashi smirked back. "Nice to hear that."

With holding hands, they walked to Kakashi's house, ready to spend the rest of their energies on the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking to make them have sex on a train, but then I thought a bus was easier lol.  
> Feel free to check my other stories in my profile. :>


End file.
